


We're Gonna Serve You 'til Your Dying Days

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Kink Week, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Sub!Freddie, Sub!Regina, Thigh-Riding, Vaginal Fingering, dom!Joan, dom!brianna, fem!queen, poly!Queen, strap-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Queen & Borhap Kink Week Day 7.Prompt: nipple clamps+ball gagsPairing: poly!Queen
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	We're Gonna Serve You 'til Your Dying Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going out with a bang on the last day of kink week, with this extremely filthy and kinky little baby.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, as always! :))

’’There’s a little surprise for us in the bedroom.”

That was what Joan had said instead of a usual greeting when Brianna walked through the door, causing her to arch a surprised eyebrow.

’’For us? All of us?” She asked curiously as she leant down to press a kiss against Joan’s cheek. The younger woman shook her head, and the way her eyes darkened dangerously didn’t fail to catch Brianna’s attention.

’’For you and me.” Joan replied, her voice dropped down with at least two octaves, and Brianna felt her blood spike with that familiar excitement. Joan was acting quite mysterious, a mischievous glint in her eyes and the beginning of a smirk playing on her lips; whenever she was being like that, it always promised great things to come. And the fact Regina and Freddie were nowhere in sight just made Brianna all the more excited-if they were not around, that probably meant their surprise had something to do with them.

Exactly the kind of thing Brianna liked coming home to.

Joan pressed a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom. The door was closed, and Brianna was growing more and more impatient with each passing second. Joan has probably felt it, because she pressed another kiss to her lips, her eyes glinting in the dim light of their flat.

’’Our babies know how busy both of us are, and they wanted to do something nice for us. Something that would help us…unwind, so to speak. I also don’t exactly know what they are planning, but the sounds indicated it would be a treat.”

Her voice was a low purr at this point, and Brianna felt her own lips curl into a smirk akin to Joan’s. Oh, yeah. That definitely sounded delicious.

Joan gave her hand a little squeeze before opening the door, treating the both of them to a sight that made the blood boil inside their veins in all the best ways.

Freddie and Regina were kneeling on the floor, completely naked; their skins were already flushed with excitement. Their mouths were stretched around red rubber ball gags, their nipples trapped within the most delicious-looking nipple clamps. They had their hands obediently clasped behind their backs, looking up at their girlfriends with the perfect mixture of innocent and sultriness in their eyes. Collars were hugging both their necks; a bright yellow one around Freddie’s neck, standing out beautifully against her warm skin, and a soft baby pink one around Regina’s neck, matching the addictive flush on her cheeks.

’’Holy fucking shit.” Joan moaned as they took the sight of them in. She guessed some kind of dress-up, maybe as maids ready to serve, or naughty schoolgirls just begging for punishment; but this here, was something she definitely didn’t expect. To see their girls offering themselves up on a silver tray, so raw and bare and vulnerable and ripe for the taking made heat coil within her very core.

Brianna was in a similar awed state, staring with wide eyes. She could just barely hold herself back from drooling or just pouncing on their beautiful subs and using them whenever way she pleased. God, these girls knew exactly what would drive them wild.

’’Isn’t this a lovely treat.” Joan purred after a few seconds of pulling herself together. She walked over to the kneeling Freddie and Regina, Brianna close on her heels.

’’Definfitely something worth coming home to.” Brianna agreed, stroking Regina’s heated cheeks, making the blonde purr as much as she was able to around the gag in her mouth. She was staring up at Brianna like she was the centre of her world, and Brianna felt herself blush a little from all the adoration.

Freddie let out a soft whimper next to them as Joan lightly tugged on the nipple clamps, the delicious pain rippling through her entire body. Joan chuckled softly as her hips bucked forward, seeking out friction against Joan’s legs, but she pulled it back mercilessly, denying her pleasure, and Freddie let out a sad little whine.

’’Oh, well. I thought we could use our gifts whichever way we please. Don’t get all impatient on me.” Joan tutted, giving her nipple another harsh tug that pulled a deep moan out of her throat.

Brianna leaned down to give Regina the same treatment, pulling on the end of the clamps, making Regina’s eyes water. She trembled under Brianna’s ministrations helplessly, and Brianna could feel an almost animalistic, raw desire rise deep within her. She grabbed Regina’s collar and dragged her closer, the blonde shuffling obediently on her knees, looking up at Brianna with the same look that screamed ’’do whatever you want to do to me, we’re your toys tonight.”

’’I think I’m gonna remove your gag. I’m gonna need these pretty pink lips for a while.” Brianna drawled, and Regina nodded furiously, letting out a grunt that sounded like agreement.

’’Is that right, Princess?” Brianna chuckled softly as she reached around Regina’s head to unbuckle the gag, removing it from her mouth. She let Regina relax her jaw a little before grabbing her chin, tilting her face upwards until she looked into her eyes again.

’’Give me a color.”

’’Green.” Regina replied eagerly, licking her dry lips. Brianna glanced to the side to see Joan removing Freddie’s gag, clearly getting inspired by Brianna’s actions. Freddie was wearing the same look as Regina, so eager and ready to please. They had the most well-behaved, perfect subs in the entire world.

’’How would you like to use me, Ma’am?” Freddie asked softly, blinking up at Joan with her big doe eyes, causing her to smirk.

’’I’m going to use your gorgeous plump lips.” Joan purred, tracing Freddie’s bottom lip with her thumb, marvelling in the way her tongue darted out just for a second to brush against the pad of it.

’’Mhm. I have the same plans for you.” Brianna said, grabbing the back of Regina’s head, and pulling her flush against her crotch.

’’You’re gonna eat me out so well, aren’t you, Princess?”

’’Yes, Ma’am.” Regina purred, licking her lips hungrily as she watched Brianna unbutton her pants, shimmying out of them along with her underwear. The moment her dom was bare, Regina surged forward and licked a long, teasing stripe across Brianna’s wet folds, making her toss her head back with a moan.

Next to them, Freddie was also between Joan’s thighs, letting out happy muffled sounds as Joan kept tugging on her hair, driving her exactly where she wanted her to be.

’’Good girls.” Joan purred, swearing lightly under her breath as Freddie sucked her swollen clit into her mouth, humming around it, the vibrations feeling amazing against her heated flesh.

She held Freddie’s head close with one hand, the other reaching out to lace her fingers with Brianna’s.

’’A lovely surprise, isn’t it?”

Brianna could only moan in response as Regina’s tongue pushed inside her, thrusting in and out of her with quick, harsh jabs, just the way Brianna liked it.

The subs still had their hands behind their backs, letting their faces be used as their doms’ perfect pleasure toys; and used they definitely were, with Brianna and Joan rolling their hips against those skillful tongues, heads thrown back and their mouths open on deep moans and groans as Freddie and Regina worked them closer to the edge.

Joan couldn’t resist yanking Freddie’s head away from her pussy with a harsh tug on her hair, snorting as Freddie let out a sad whine, struggling to get back to eating Joan out.

’’What a hungry little thing.” Joan cooed, taking in the sight of Freddie’s lips and chin covered in her arousal, looking like a perfect mess. Her eyes were hooded with submissive desire, so deeply lost in her headspace, only able to care about being an obedient little fucktoy for her dom.

Joan wiped some of her wetness off Freddie’s face with her thumb, only to thrust it between Freddie’s lips. Her sub immediately latched on, sucking on the digit with lewd sounds, lapping her skin completely clean.

Joan watched her with hungry eyes for a few moments before abruptly pulling her thumb out, grabbing Freddie’s head again to shove it back into her pussy, letting out a deep groan as she immediately slipped her tongue inside, fucking Joan eagerly with it.

Brianna was nearing her completion as Regina kept alternating between thrusting inside with her tongue and then flicking her clit, only to wrap those lovely pink lips around it, sucking on the sensitive nub eagerly. She gripped hard onto Regina’s hair, her hips thrusting forward quickly, chasing her sweet release on that perfect tongue and those gorgeous lips.

Joan was the first to come, stuttering out Freddie’s name like a prayer as she kept licking and sucking on her clit through her orgasm, encouraging her dom through it. Brianna followed not so soon after, giving Regina’s hair a mighty tug as she came, her arousal flooding Regina’s tongue.

’’Amazing.” Joan breathed as she pulled away, patting Freddie’s wet cheek lovingly before pushing the gag back into place, cooing at how obediently Freddie has opened her mouth for her.

’’You just look too perfect with it in, Kitten.” She purred, gently coaxing Freddie to her feet. 

Brianna helped Regina stand up too, smirking as her legs nearly gave out from under her, so damn lost in subspace she was getting dizzy with it. Her beautiful pink lips were open on little gasps, her eyes misty, her face a gorgeous mess. Brianna simply couldn’t get enough of the sight. So much in fact, she had an idea forming in her head.

Joan was now sitting on the bed, her lap full of a whimpering Freddie as Joan kept tugging on the nipple clamps, torturing her sensitive sub.

’’Aw, does it hurt, Kitten?” She teased, twisting the clamp and Freddie drooled around the gag helplessly, rocking against Joan’s thigh. Joan could feel how soaking wet she was, leaking all over her leg in desperation.

’’But is it a good kind of hurt?” She asked again, and Freddie nodded vigorously, riding Joan’s thighs like her life depended on it. Joan leaned back a little to admire the sight, her stomach tensing as she was desperately seeking out the much needed friction, her large breasts bouncing deliciously as she moved, her nipples red and swollen with the weight of the clamps constantly pulling on them. God, Joan wanted to have this picture ingrained in her brain forever.

’’Why don’t I help you out?” Joan purred, slipping a hand between Freddie’s legs, making her let out a happy ’mmpf’ around the gag. She didn’t waste any time before slipping two fingers inside straight away, letting Freddie ride them instead of her thighs.

She glanced to the side, and she could feel herself getting wet again when she saw Brianna grabbing the strap-on from the drawer, twirling it in her hands teasingly. Regina was staring at her with wide eyes, panting like a dog in heat already.

’’Why don’t you go back to your knees, Princess?” Brianna asked with a smirk, and Regina went down right away, eyeing the strap-on hungrily.

Brianna stood before her after she strapped it on, stroking Regina’s cheeks.

’’I want to use these beautiful pink lips some more.” She purred, leaning down to tug on her nipple clamps, making Regina let out a delicious little moan.

’’Will you be a good girl, and suck on this for me?”

’’Fuck.” Joan moaned from the bed, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

’’Yes.” Regina breathed, licking her lips hungrily, trembling with want.

’’Anything, Ma’am. Use me like the slut I am.” Her voice was nearly obscene, and if Brianna hadn’t come a few minutes ago, she would have been able to go again. She cupped Regina’s cheek, stroking it gently.

’’Color?”

’’Green.” Regina moaned, opening her mouth wide, and well…if that wasn’t a sight that made Brianna want to absolutely wreck her. She lined the head of the toy to Regina’s lips, and the blonde immediately wrapped her lips around it, moaning like it was the most delicous thing she has ever tasted.

Joan abruptly pulled her fingers out of Freddie, only to make her turn around in her lap, and then she pushed them back inside.

’’Let’s watch them, huh, Kitten?”

Freddie let out a moan in agreement, her eyes transfixed on the scene as she continued bouncing on Joan’s fingers, grabbing onto her thighs for support.

Though Brianna couldn’t feel anything, she was unable to stop moaning as Regina slowly took the whole length of the dildo in her mouth, lips stretched wide around it, blinking up at Brianna with those mesmerizing blue eyes.

’’Gorgeous.” Brianna groaned, grabbing Regina’s head. She started moving her hips, slow at first, letting Regina get used to the feeling before she picked up her space, snapping her hips forward.

Freddie moaned and whimpered, gushing all over Joan’s fingers, no doubt incensed by the sight even more. She was riding Joan’s hand at a brutal pace now, so desperate to finally come. Joan reached around her with her other hand, tugging on the clamps again and Freddie sobbed helplessly, her hips shuddering as she slammed them down, hard.

Brianna was fucking Regina’s face now harder, marvelling in the sight of Regina’s eyes rolling back in her head as her face was used so perfectly, every ounce of her dignity flying out the window as her lips slacked, letting Brianna do whatever she damn well pleased.

’’Look at you.” Brianna purred, stopping for a second to let Regina draw in a sharp breath through her nose. ’’You like being used, huh? Both of you like it so much, you would let us do anything to you two.”

Freddie whimpered in response from the bed, her hips losing their earlier rhythym as she was nearing the edge, Joan’s fingers pressing straight into her G-spot, and her nipples aching delicously as Joan tortured them.

’’Damn right they would.” Joan growled, sinking her teeth into Freddie’s neck, sucking a possessive mark into the soft skin.

Regina could only let out tiny muffled whimpers in response as she sucked on the strap, her own thighs trembling with her need for release. Brianna noticed immediately, and decided to have mercy on her.

’’Touch yourself.” She commanded, and Regina didn’t need to be told twice: she slipped three fingers inside straight away, fucking herself desperately in rhythym of how Brianna was fucking her mouth, chasing her sweet release desperately.

Freddie let out a strangled, muffled sob around the gag as she came, the mixed pleasure of the fingers inside her, the clamps biting into her nipples and the absolutely filthy sight of Regina sucking on the strap like her life depended on it becoming too much for her to handle; she almost fell off Joan’s lap as she doubled over, wheezing and sobbing with the force of her orgasm.

’’Be a good girl like Freddie, and come for me too.” Brianna said, stopping her hips to let Regina suck in her own rhythym, so she could focus on getting herself off more efficiently. The blonde whined and drooled around the strap as she furiously pumped herself, her hips slamming down against her own hand.

Brianna pulled the toy out of her mouth when she saw her falling over the edge, just in time to hear the absolutely beautiful moan as she came, clamping down around her fingers hard as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

Brianna quickly got rid of the strap-on before removing the nipple clamps as gently as possible along with her collar, gathering her shaking and whimpering lover in her arms, pulling her onto the bed to join the others.

Joan was cuddling an exhausted Freddie, who was still twitching from the aftershocks in her arms, panting. The gag, the collar and the clamps were now nowhere to be seen.

’’This was such a fantastic surprise. Thank you so much, baby girls.” Joan purred, kissing Regina’s forehead who slumped against her shoulder, utterly spent. Brianna spooned behind Regina, leaning over her hips to kiss Freddie’s cheek, smiling as she purred happily.

’’We’re so proud of you two. The best subs in the entire world.”

Regina and Freddie let out the happiest sigh they have ever heard at the same time, snuggling deeper into their doms’ arms.

’’Are you feeling relaxed?” Freddie asked quietly, intertwining her own fingers with Regina whose eyes were growing heavy with sleep beside her.

’’We definitely are. Aren’t we?” Joan asked softly, turning to Brianna who smiled, leaning over their heap of tired girlfriends to peck Joan’s lips too.

’’Never felt so relaxed before.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex
> 
> or
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
